A SHORT JOURNEY
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae tahu hari yang selalu membuatnya gelisah akan datang juga. Hari dimana ia akan menangis tanpa sadar dan memeluk Eunhyuk, tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Meski tahu hanya sementara, itu tetap terlalu berat untuk dihadapi sendirian. [ONESHOOT]


**A SHORT JOURNEY**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **After time passes when I see you again, I'll tell you I missed you...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Entah itu perasaan Donghae saja, atau memang waktu berlalu dengan cepat? Sudah hampir limabelas tahun Donghae hidup bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Mulai dari kehidupan _trainee_ , debut, menjadi idola, hingga tiba waktunya untuk mereka menjalani kewajiban sebagai laki-laki Korea. Donghae menghela nafas panjang, matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil melipat pakaiannya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam koper besar bersama barang-barangnya yang lain. Selama limabelas tahun selalu hidup bersama dan hampir jarang berpisah, kini tiba waktunya mereka harus hidup berpisah untuk sementara waktu.

Sementara waktu...

Jangankan sementara waktu, berpisah hanya sehari saja Donghae sudah kalang kabut mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk. Bila tidak kunjung mendapat kabar dari Eunhyuk perihal keberadaannya, maka Donghae tidak akan sanggup memejamkan matanya. Tidak peduli selelah apapun tubuhnya, Donghae tidak akan mampu beristirahat dengan tenang bila belum mendengar suara Eunhyuk.

Bagaimana nanti? Mereka bahkan harus berpisah selama dua tahun lamanya.

 _Apalah artinya hidup?_

Bermenit-menit berlalu, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Eunhyuk sibuk dengan pakaiannya dan Donghae sibuk memandangi punggung Eunhyuk sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya tidak jelas. Sebenarnya, ada banyak kalimat yang berputar-puitar di kepala Donghae, namun ia enggan mengucapnya dan memilih diam saja. Bisa bertemu dengan Eunhyuk di tengah-tengah jadwal pekerjaan yang mengila saja, Donghae sudah cukup senang. Jadi ia tidak mau mencari gara-gara yang menyebabkan mereka adu mulut nantinya. Waktu mereka tidak banyak lagi untuk bersama, sayang sekali jika harus dihabiskan dengan berdebat dan adu mulut.

 _Lebih baik beradu di ranjang..._

"Hyuk."

"Hm?"

"Masih lama?"

"Oh, tidak. Hanya tinggal memasukan komik, kacamata, dan aksesoris yang lain ke dalam koper dan semua selesai. Tinggal menunggu kurir datang untuk membawa barang-barangku ke rumah ayah dan ibu. Kenapa?"

Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tanpa berbalik, matanya sibuk memperhatikan barang-barangnya di koper, dan tangannya sibuk melipat pakaiannya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak membereskan barangmu? Waktu kita tidak banyak lagi."

Tidak usah diingatkan sejelas itu juga Donghae sudah tahu! Apa perlu dia menekankannya setegas itu? Donghae mendengus sebal, ia melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur, lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di lantai menghadap lemarinya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut ujian masuk polisi?"

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk hingga menyamping dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Donghae menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk, agar dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan hanya fokus menatap Donghae. Saat mereka bicara, Donghae tidak suka Eunhyuk mengabaikannya atau melakukan sesuatu yang lain sambil bicara. Donghae ingin Eunhyuk menatap matanya saat mereka bicara, karena hanya dengan menatap mata Eunhyuk, Donghae bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk yang sesungguhnya.

Mata indahnya, tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Donghae.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan mampu. Lagi pula, aku bisa lolos tes untuk jadi tentara aktif. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya."

"Kau tahu kita jadi tidak bisa bersama! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tidur kalau belum mendengar suaramu, kau juga tahu betul aku tidak bisa memulai pekerjaanku kalau belum melihat wajahmu. Bagaimana bisa aku menjalani hari-hariku dengan normal tanpa kau disisiku? Kita sudah bersama-sama selama limabelas tahun dan aku mulai tergantung padamu."

Mata Eunhyuk mengerjap, sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar Donghae bicara sepanjang itu. Biasanya dia akan kikuk dan bicara berbelit-belit, tapi kali ini dia bicara dengan tegas dan lugas. Eunhyuk tersenyum dalam diam, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut Donghae yang sudah di potong sedikit pendek.

"Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku?"

"Masih berani bertanya?"

Eunhyuk menyingkirkan koper yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka, lalu memeluk Donghae seerat yang ia bisa. Eunhyuk paling menyukai momen seperti ini, dimana jantung mereka berdua berdetak bersamaan dan saling merasakan seberapa kencang detakan itu.

Sebentar lagi, Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa melakukannya untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Apa?"

"Detak jantungku."

"Hm. Lalu?"

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah sambil merasakan irama detak jantung mereka.

"Itu artinya, selama jantungku masih berdetak seperti ini, selama itu pula aku milikmu dan akan terus bersamamu apapun yang terjadi."

"Hyukjae!"

"Apa?"

"Itu pekerjaanku!"

"Apanya?"

"Merayu adalah pekerjaanku. Seharusnya, aku yang merayumu."

"Hei! Aku tidak sedang merayu, itu sungguhan!"

Apapun suasananya, Donghae pasti akan merusaknya dengan kalimat—sok—polosnya. Kapan mereka bisa romantis? Donghae selalu mengacaukannya saat mereka sedang dalam suasana romantis. Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya, ia jadi malu sudah mengatakan kalimat _cheesy_ seperti tadi. Seharusnya, kalimat itu Eunhyuk ucapkan sehari sebelum mereka berpisah agar si bodoh Donghae ini tidak mengacaukan suasana yang seharusnya mengharu biru serta romantis.

"Aku akan ganti pekerjaan."

 _Apalagi ini?_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan bekerja keras menggarapmu saja. Jadi, kau bisa mengambil pekerjaan merayu."

"Hei!"

Selain suka merusak suasana, Dongahe suka sekali mengubah suasana romantis menjadi suasana yang erotis. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Eunhyuk selain pasrah? Mau menolak bagaimanapun, akhirnya Eunhyuk akan tetap menikmati setiap sentuhan Donghae di tubuhnya, lalu membalasnya dengan desahan-desahan yang mengundang birahi.

" _Ngh_ —"

Eunhyuk mulai mendesah, itu artinya Donghae sudah menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya. Mereka berdua sudah telanjang entah sejak kapan. Entah Donghae atau Eunhyuk yang memulai duluan, tapi yang jelas kini mereka sudah saling meraba satu sama lain dan menggoda titik sensitif masing-masing di tempat tidur Eunhyuk yang baru saja dirapikan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Untuk apa dirapikan bila akhirnay mereka membuatnya berantakan lagi?

" _Agh_ —jangan dengan lututmu, sayang."

Donghae menggeram sambil memejamkan matanya, sehingga getaran yang ditimbulkan sampai ke puncak dada Eunhyuk karena Donghae sedang mencumbu mesra puncak dadanya.

"Lalu— _ah_ — pakai apa?"

"Mulutmu."

"Tidak mau!"

Cumbuan Donghae di puncak dada Eunhyuk berhenti, ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya yang menempel intim dengan tubuh Eunhyuk, agar bisa menatap wajah kekasih manisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Langsung saja, jangan banyak main-main. Ada banyak pekerjaan besok, dan kita harus membereskan barang-barang kita segera."

Karena Eunhyuk yang meminta, maka Donghae hanya menjalankan perintah sesuai keinginan sang kekasih. Donghae menghentakan miliknya yang memang sudah keras ke dalam lubang kesayangannya tanpa peringatan apapun, sehingga Eunhyuk hanya mampu membuka mulutnya tanpa suara. Meski sakit, tapi Donghae langsung mengenai titik sensitifnya.

 _Hell_ , itu membingungkan. Entah rasa sakit atau nikmat yang dominan.

"Aku selalu langsung kena sasaran. Kau memang tercipta hanya untukku."

"Serius, itu terdengar menggelikan. Paling menggelikan di antara semua rayuanmu."

Di tengah-tengah pinggul yang beradu, Eunhyuk masih sempat mengomeli Donghae karena rayuannya yang—selalu saja—menggelikan.

" _Ah—ngh—there, honey_. _You hit my spot_."

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali mendesah karena Donghae membungkam omelannya dengan sentuhan manis di titik terdalamnya. Eunhyuk kembali memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka, dan hanya mengeluarkan desahan erotis.

" _Here, huh_? _You want more_? _You like it so much, huh_? _Moaning for me, babe_."

" _Wanna cum_."

" _Cum for me, baby_."

Donghae semakin brutal menggerakan pinggulnya, menghiraukan jeritan frustasi Eunhyuk dan terus menghentak titik sensitif dengan ganas. Bibirnya bergerilya di puncak dada Eunhyuk, membuat hampir sebagian dada Eunhyuk basah karena Donghae menjilatinya dengan sensual. Tanpa sengaja, Eunhyuk mencakar lengan Donghae yang ada di samping kepalanya, ia terlalu menikmati semua yang dilakukan Donghae hingga tanpa sadar melukai lenagan kekasihnya itu.

" _Ah_!"

Mereka menggeram, cairan putih keluar berbondong-bondong dari bagian selatan mereka dan membasahi tubuh keduanya. Donghae menyingkir dari atas tubuh Eunhyuk, ia berbaring di samping Eunhyuk, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Merengkuh pinggang sensual favoritnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bisa dan suka berpisah lama-lama darimu."

"Hanya dua tahun, tidak lama. Lagi pula, saat libur kita bisa saling mengunjungi. Kita sudah bersama selama lima belas tahun, apa artinya dua tahun? Itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kebersamaan kita yang sangat lama, sayang."

"Itu menyiksaku."

"Menyiksamu karena tidak bisa menyiksa bokongku, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu! Oke, itu salah satunya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ada tentara yang menyukaimu? Melihat tubuhmu saat mandi? Merabamu saat tidur? Atau—"

"Hentikan, Donghae. Kau mulai berlebihan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku, jadi kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Saat kita jauh, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari mempercayai satu sama lain."

"Tapi tetap saja. Kau 'kan tahu, aku mudah sekali kesepian dan cemburu."

"Waktu akan berlalu dengan cepat. Saat waktunya tiba, kita akan kembali bersama dan kembali bahagia. Saat hari itu tiba, aku akan mengucapkan kata aku merindukanmu sampai kau bosan mendengarkannya. Percayalah aku tercipta hanya untukmu. Aku lahir enam bulan lebih cepat darimu, sehingga saat kau hadir ke dunia ini tidak merasa kesepian. Aku masuk ke SM Entertainment lebih cepat satu tahun darimu, sehingga saat kau masuk ke sana, kau tidak merasa sendirian. Aku juga kembali dari camp militer lebih cepat dua hari darimu, sehingga saat kau kembali, kau akan melihat wajah bahagiaku. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu sehingga kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi."

Donghae berhenti merengek setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Eunhyuk yang cukup panjang itu, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk. Bibirnya tidak bisa diam, Donghae sengaja meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di tengkuk Eunhyuk. Tidak terlalu jelas, tapi setidaknya orang akan tahu itu tanda bahwa Eunhyuknya sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Sayang, kau melukaiku."

"Oh, lenganmu! Ah, aku kira tidak akan separah itu."

Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae yang ada di pinggangnya, lalu memperhatikan luka di lengan Donghae dengan seksama. Tidak di sangka, Eunhyuk akan sebrutal itu saat terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan Donghae.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Tutupi saja dengan perban."

"Orang akan tetap tahu ini perbuatanmu!"

Mereka berdua terkekeh, setelah menghabiskan malam yang panas dan penuh gairah, mereka selalu saja meninggalkan bekas dan membuat orang lain menyadari perbuatan mereka. Tidak usah di tanya, tidak usah dipikirkan sedemikian rupa, semua orang sudah tahu.

Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan saat tidak ada orang lain yang melihat.

 _Your appearance that resembled the blue sky rains..._

 _When my body gets wet from this rain i'll hide my running tears..._

 _It just, a short journey..._

 _So, don't say goodbye..._

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Oneshoot aja~~**

 **Akhirnya bisa update**

 **Oke, semoga ini gak bikin baper ya ^^ HWAITING GUYS !^^**

 **Momen kemaren tangan Donghae yg luka sama berita Enlistment aku gabungin aja jadi satu ya...maaf kl ada typo krn gak di edit gak ada waktunya krn aku sambil garap kerjaan dan ff yg lain ^^ jadi anggaplah typo sebagian dari seni ya~~ kaya kata Donghae...**

 **Oke, last. Review please? ^^**

 **Thank You !^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
